Secrets
by Hyperactive Lioness
Summary: Everyone has secrets. Drake and Lana songfic for OneRepublic's "Secrets", set after Drake got his whip-arm. A little romance, mostly angst-ish. Yes, Drake and Lana. Together. In a pairing. I like it. R&R!


**This is a random oneshot\songfic that I wrote the other day... It's kind of DrakeXLana, kind of not. There's not really any romance-y stuff, like at all. I guess you could call it emo-angst. Maybe. Anyway, it's set right after Lana and Drake have their little spaz with the Darkness in GONE, and Drake gets his whip. :)**

**This was going to be part of "Songfics Of The FAYZ", but I decided to stop that one. All of my songfics are going to be pretty long, long enough to be posted on their own. And you can't argue that the GONE page needs a couple more fics! ;)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own GONE! It's Michael Grant's! And the song, "Secrets" is all OneRepublic's! **

**

* * *

**

**Secrets  
**

"Yes," Drake said gleefully.

"No," Lana whispered, horrified at what she had just done. "No, no! I didn't mean it, oh, God, tell me that this isn't happening right now!" Drake moved his new arm- his long, red, whip-shaped arm- and it brushed her cheek. She smacked it away immediately.

"What's the matter, Lana? Don't like what you've created?" He was taunting her, making her regret her decision to help him.

"I've turned you into a monster." She was still whispering, still shell-shocked. "My powers aren't supposed to do things like that! My powers are supposed to _help _people!" Drake just laughed.

"You're not supposed to have powers anyway, so who cares what they do or what they don't do? We're in the FAYZ, Lana. Expect the unexpected!" He sounded ecstatic.

"Why the sudden change of attitude, huh?" she asked sarcastically. "Should I be prepared for when you go all psycho on me?" He laughed again, a humorless sound.

"I was convinced that I was going to spend the rest of my life as an armless loser," Drake said, looking at his whip with reverence. "Then, _this _happened. I'm having a rare moment of happiness, Lana. Enjoy it while it lasts."

"Why?" Lana murmured after a moment of silence.

"What?" Drake asked, startled, as if he had forgotten there was another person in the cave.

"Why?" Lana repeated. "Why are your moments of happiness rare? Why are you so glad that your arm is now an instrument of torture? Why do you like to hurt people?"

_**I need another story, something to get off my chest...  
**_

Drake's new arm lashed out, catching her on the cheek. She fell to her knees, groaning in agony. As she placed both of her hands on the wound, she immediately felt it begin to heal. Drake stood over her, eyes narrowed and cold.

"Here's what you need to know, Lana. Maybe you weren't aware of it, but I'm here to enlighten you. Diana's heart is twisted, Caine's heart is black, and me? I have no heart. So if you're gonna be around me, you'd better watch what you say."

_**My life gets kind of boring, need something that I can confess...  
**_

She stood up slowly, her eyes never leaving his.

"C'mon," he said darkly. "Let's get out of this place."

**_'Till all my sleeves are stained red, from all the truth that I've said..._**

They walked out into the sunlight, girl, boy, and a pack of coyotes. The bright rays made Lana wince and shield her eyes, but Drake stared ahead with stony indifference.

**_Come by it honestly, I swear...  
_**

They began to walk, towards where, Lana wasn't sure.

**_Thought you saw me wink, no...  
_**

All she knew was that if there was any hope to change Drake Merwin for the better, it was gone with his arm.

**_I've been on the brink, so...  
_**

"Let's stop here for the night," Drake called from ahead, gesturing with the whip at another patch of desert that looked to Lana to be about the same as all of the others they had passed. Still, she settled down without complaint.

The coyotes left, presumably to hunt, and they were alone. Lana didn't particularly like that thought. To her, the silence felt like a blanket, covering, smothering. The only way out was conversation.

"So... There's a full moon tonight." Lana winced at her weak attempt at small-talk.

_Well, how are you _supposed_ to make small talk with psychopaths? _she reasoned with herself. _That would make a great book title... Small Talk With Psychopaths, by Lana Arwen Lazar. Okay, I have officially gone insane._

In this amount of time, Drake had said nothing. Lana scowled, then tried again.

"So, what do you think about this whole "FAYZ" thing?"

Silence.

"Y'know, you could at least _try _to talk with me. I've coaxed better conversations out of my dog."

"Why?"

Finally, an answer. A short, angrily spoken answer was still an answer.

"Because we have nothing better to do, you're the only one I can talk to, and it'll keep my mind off of how insanely hungry I am."

Silence.

Lana sighed.

_**Tell me what you want to hear, something that were like those years...**_

"Um..." Lana lifted her head. An hour, or something like it, had passed, and this was the first sound that Drake had made. He sounded tentative, not sure of himself like he usually was. "When the Darkness, um, _possessed _you back in the cave, did it hurt, at all?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

_"Of all the questions to ask!" _she thought.

"Well, yeah. Why?"

"It's nothing."

_**I'm sick of all the insincere, so I'm gonna give all my secrets away...**_

"You know if you tell me whatever it is that's bothering you, I won't tell anyone else," Lana said after a moment of silence. "I really don't have anyone to tell anyway, besides Patrick."

"I'm not one to tell others my problems," Drake said darkly. Lana sighed for what felt like the tenth time that night.

"You come to my house, kidnap me, threaten to kill my dog, take me to a green _thing_ that lives under a mountain, and force me to use my power to give you a tentacle for an arm, and you won't even _talk _to me?"

"Well, that's just it, isn't it?" he asked. "You hate me. Eventually you're going to somehow get back to Perdido Beach, where you belong. We're enemies."

_**This time, don't need another perfect line...**_

"I don't really consider us _enemies_," Lana said after musing for a bit. "Not really." Drake sneered at her in the darkness.

"Then what are we, huh? Best friends? Hardly."

"Well, no..." Lana said, thinking each word through before it was spoken. "It's just... You haven't really given me a reason to hate you, so why should we be enemies?"

"You just listed all of the things I've done to you," he said dryly. "Kidnapping, threatening, taking you to the Darkness... Any of those ring a bell?"

"I've been through worse."

"Of course you have."

_**Don't care if critics ever jump in line, I'm gonna give all my secrets away...**_

In the blackness of the night, a coyote howled. Lana shivered, and not because of the wind.

"I lived with a coyote pack, once," she said, if only to quell the suffocating silence. "Right when the FAYZ started."

"That'll be a story to tell the grandchildren," he said sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah?" she shot back, undaunted, and a little frightened by her boldness. "At least I'd have something to say. You'd probably just be sarcastic and sneer at them. What stories would _you _tell?"

_"Well, let's see," _he thought. _"I shot a kid with my dad's gun, got sent to a boarding school for disturbed kids, and earned a reputation as the worst bully there because I found kids with powers and stuck their hands in blocks of concrete."_

Out loud, he said, "I doubt I'll ever have grandchildren, Lana." She sighed.

_"She seems to do that a lot. I'm sure it has nothing to do with the amount of stimulating conversation I'm providing."_

"Whatever, Drake." Lana mumbled.

_**My God, amazing that we got this far...**_

Minutes passed. Every excruciating second of silence felt like an hour to Lana. She was used to silence, when she was by herself or with Patrick. This quiet, however, when she was with another person, was close to unbearable. She sighed for about the fifth time, loudly, as loud as she could make it.

"Why do you insist upon doing that?" Drake asked, his tone irritable.

"Why do you insist upon being an insufferable jerk?" Lana shot back, knowing that she had crossed the line. The whip came out of the dark, slashing across her legs once, twice. She bit back a scream, knowing that would only make him happier, and laid bother of her hands on the fresh wounds.

Drake chuckled. "I guess you'll never know."

_**It's like we're chasing all those stars, who's driving shiny big black cars...**_

Lana's legs had finally stopped stinging. She loved her power.

_"But if it's so amazing, why'd it give Drake that whip?" _she argued with herself. _"Why'd it make him into even more of a monster?" _A stabbing pain in her head forced her thoughts away from Drake and her power.

_"And when will the Darkness ever get out of my head?"_

"How am I supposed to know?" It wasn't until she heard Drake's voice that she realized she had spoken out loud.

_**And every day I see the news, all the problems that we could solve... **_

"I wasn't asking you," she said irritably. "I'd just rather not talk to you anymore. You either don't answer me or _whip _me with your _tentacle._" She couldn't see Drake's reaction to her words; the darkness that cloaked the desert was almost overwhelming.

_**And when a situation rises just write it into an album...**_

"What, you don't like what you've created?" he asked tauntingly just as he had done in the mine shaft. "I forgot to thank you, Lana." His sarcastic tone suggested that he was smirking.

"Your thanks aren't accepted," Lana said through gritted teeth.

_**Seen it straight to go, but I don't really like my flow, no, so...**_

After a moment of silence, he spoke again.

"Y'know, I really think you should see what you've created." She felt the cold skin of his whip-arm brush her shoulder. She moved away as quickly as she could.

_**Tell me what you want to hear, something that were like those years... **_

"I'm not looking at that... _Thing_."

A flashing light suddenly illuminated their patch of desert. Lana shielded her eyes against its brightness until she got used to it and was able to Drake was sitting no more then a foot away from her, eyebrows raised in a smug expression, a flashlight in his left hand; in his _only _hand.

_**I'm sick of all the insincere, I'm gonna give all my secrets away...**_

His whip-arm, that living red tentacle that _she _had somehow created, was only inches from her face. She scooted backwards, away from _it_, away from Drake.

_**Oh, got no reason, got no shame...**_

Drake's stormy grey eyes gazed directly into her own, and she stared back, head raised defiantly.

_**Got no family I can blame...**_

_"I'm not scared of you, Drake," _Lana Arwen Lazar thought, willing her body language to portray exactly that. _"No matter what you do to me, I'm anything but scared of you."_

"You're scared of me" he commented. She didn't respond, partly because no matter what she told herself, she knew that he was right. And she hated herself for that.

_**Just don't let me disappear, I'm gonna tell you everything...**_

She watched as he drew his legs up close to his body, laying his head on top of his knees. From her angle, he looked miserable, but she knew that he was anything but; watching his whip-arm with something close to reverence.

_**So tell me what you want to hear, something that were like those years...**_

"Who wouldn't be scared of you?" she whispered. Drake didn't answer, and Lana wondered if he had even heard.

Drake began flicking the flashlight's beam on and off. Lana closed her eyes, but she still saw the light through her eyelids. A headache began throbbing at the base of her neck.

Lana just wanted this night to be over. She didn't know what was going to happen to her- a healer was too important to kill off, right?- but she had no idea how Drake's mind worked. He might be working on another person's orders (presumably Caine's), or he might have captured her for the sole purpose for "healing" his arm.

She began massaging her forehead, the blinking light becoming almost too much to bear. She burrowed her head under her arms, but the light was practically imprinted in her subconsciousness. With every flash it taunted her. With every click of the machine, she could see Drake's face in her mind, exultant in the terror of his new arm.

She hated him.

Hated the monster he was.

_**I'm sick of all the insincere, so I'm gonna give all my secrets away...**_

No. She didn't hate him. She hated his actions, the vile, evil things that he did. Hate the sin, not the sinner, as her mom used to mutter whenever she thought Lana wasn't listening.

_**This time, don't need another perfect line...**_

She didn't hate Drake. She pitied him.

_**Don't care if critics ever jump in line, I'm gonna give all my secrets away...**_

The blinking stopped. Lana lifted her head in relief, only to have the light suddenly thrust, in all of its blinding glory, into her face.

_**So tell me what you want to hear, something that were like those years...**_

She yelled out in agony, and Drake's whip wrapped around her head, cutting off all sound and strangling her breathing. He dragged the Healer to her feet, his face twisted in an unrecognizable expression.

"We're leaving.

"The coyotes," she managed to choke out through the binding coils of Drake's whip.

"They'll catch up," he said, sneering.

_**Sick of all the insincere, I'm gonna give all my secrets away...**_

The two of them began walking, Drake staying resolutely beside Lana; his whip coiled around her wrist in a blatant exclamation that shouted "prisoner".

Lana despised her passive power at that moment. If she had gotten a power like Sam's, she could have just blasted Drake out of sight when he had threatened Patrick. Maybe then she wouldn't have had to go through all of this.

_"Hate the sin, not the sinner,"_ she muttered. Drake drew her closer, his whip tightening around her throbbing wrist.

"What was that?" His warm breath tickled her ear, and she shivered involuntarily.

"Nothing."

"Fine, keep your secrets." Lana nodded. Her secrets were hers and hers alone.

_**This time, don't need another perfect line...**_

Lana began moving forward again, but Drake's horrid tentacle kept her from moving, kept pulling her closer to _him_.

_**Don't care if critics ever jump in line, I'm gonna give all my secrets away...**_

And then, in a shuddering instant that felt as long as a century, his lips were over hers. It only lasted for a second, the blink of an eye, but as soon as it was over, Lana was panting as if she had just run a mile. Drake's smirk was only semi-visible in the darkness.

"You keep your secrets, and I'll keep mine."

_**All my secrets away...**_

Lana only hesitated for a moment, and then she freed herself from the grip of his whip-hand, and kissed him back with a force that she didn't know existed in her body. The question _"why?" _was ignored. The coyotes howling in the black night were ignored. Everything else was ignored, save for the whip-handed boy in front of her.

"Deal, she said breathlessly as they broke apart.

_**All my secrets away...**_

***Fin**

**

* * *

**

**Oh, my. It's finally finished! Over three thousand words! ^^**

**I don't know if you guys'll like it, I thought it was a bit redundant, but I enjoyed writing it! I hope I got everyone IC...**

**REVIEW!**

**:Hyperactive Lioness:**

**(NOTE: And for my next oneshot, songfic thing, if you have any pairings or songs you want me to use, request them!)  
**


End file.
